


Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall...

by Zaiker_42



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy, White Rose - Freeform, beaconship, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaiker_42/pseuds/Zaiker_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls who have become close friends as of late suddenly find that they both feel something more for each other. Neither of them is quite sure how to handle the unfamiliar and confusing situation. Or even if they should try to "handle it" at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Your Eyes

“Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all?” recited the teenage girl standing alone in the dormitory bathroom in a sing-song voice, admiring her own reflection. “It’s okay, there’s really no need for you to even think about answering, for that was a rhetorical question, Mirror. It’s me. I’m the fairest of them all.”

 

“Weiss, are you talking to yourself again?” another girl asked, poking her head through the door. “I thought one intervention would be enough. Ooh, wait, maybe you finally starting liking sugar and now you’re going through some kind of withdrawal! I’ll go get the emergency sweets!” she exclaimed, her words picking up more and more velocity as she went along.

 

“Ruby, please, don’t do that,” the white-haired woman responded, sighing. “I wasn’t talking to myself, anyway. I was talking to the mirror.”

 

“Uh-huh. And, um, how exactly is that, you know, any better? At all?” the younger girl asked, walking into the bathroom to stand next to her partner. “I mean technically, talking to the mirror kind of implies that you’re talking to your reflection, and since your reflection is actually you, then you really _are_ kind of talking to yourself,” she explained, grinning smugly.

 

Weiss gave the other girl the most deadpan stare she could manage. It was completely ineffective, as per the usual.

 

“Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were up and getting ready and everything. You promised me that we’d actually get around to some one-on-one combat training today, and I can’t wait to show you this new trick I learned with Crescent Rose! You’re gonna be like, like… oh, hang on, I should show you my ‘You’ impression while I’m at this!” Ruby continued, acting in her usual hyperactive manner.

 

She drew a quick scar through her left eye with one of her teammate’s mascara pencils and quickly threw the right side of her hair up in a weak ponytail. Weiss couldn’t help but smile a little at this odd, yet strangely endearing impression of herself. “Not bad, but the scar should be a _little_ more crooked,” she mused, absentmindedly running a finger over the matching mark adorning her own face.

 

“Yeah, I’m still kind of bad with the angling or whatever. I’m working on it. Anyway! Uh, hang on. Where was I even going with this again?” the shorter girl inquired, tilting her head at her reflection in the mirror.

 

“You were about to show me how I’m going to react when I see this new ‘trick’ of yours,” the older girl replied, shaking her head slightly, false exasperation in her voice. She had actually become quite accustomed to Ruby’s somewhat… erratic nature, as of late.

 

“Oh yeah!” Ruby gasped excitedly. “Okay, hold up, I need to get into character real quick. Ahem, ‘Ruby, stop bouncing on the bed, you’re going to crush me to death!’ ‘Yang, stop trying to shoot people when they cut in line, (even though they totally deserve it)!’” she said, gradually adjusting her voice into what she apparently considered to be a passable “Impreission™” of Weiss. “Okay, got it. You’re gonna be all like, ‘Gasp! Wow, Ruby! You’re so cool and awesome, and you have like, the best combat style of all! I only wish I could be as truly awesome as you! Oh, and Blake, stop hissing at all the nice spectators!’” she finished, stifling giggles towards the end of her last, “scolding” statement.

 

Weiss proceeded to roll her eyes, making sure that she kept the wide smile threatening to bloom across her face to play it cool. “I am in awe, Ruby. That impersonation of me was almost _flawless_. Maybe I can get you to fill in for me in class one of these days?” she asked, now smirking down at the shorter girl.

 

Ruby frowned up at her partner. “That sounds awful. I can barely deal with being _myself_ in class, let alone being _you_. And then I’d probably have to make Jaune fill in for me, and then Pyrrha would probably have to fill in for Jaune, and then things would start getting really weird.”

 

“Why would you have _Jaune_ , of all people, fill in for you?”

 

“Girly voice, mainly. Plus, he seems like he’d be able to pull off the cape. I don’t know why, but I feel like it would just, you know, _work_ on him.”

 

Weiss sighed and shook her head. “And _I_ feel like you’ve put way too much thought into this whole thing.”

 

“Hey, a girl’s gotta fill up her free time somehow,” Ruby responded with a quick shrug and a huge grin. “And Crescent Rose doesn’t _always_ need extra polishing.”

 

“That’s a shocking thing to hear,” Weiss said, letting out the slightest hint of a giggle. “I thought you’d run the school -- no, pretty much all of Vale -- out of polishing rags before you’d even _think_ about admitting something like that.”

 

“Hey!” Ruby snapped, quickly turning back to Weiss. “I don’t--”

 

She stopped.

 

Her face was approximately half an inch away from the older girl’s, and the smirk on her face quickly slipped into a stunned, straight line.

 

The two of them simply stared at each other for a while, their faces growing increasingly red as time passed. Weiss’s hands were still about halfway through the process of putting her hair up into her signature ponytail, and Ruby still clung tightly to her toothbrush.

 

Silver eyes met blue, and were absolutely locked on target for a good minute of unwavering silence. Then suddenly, they started to move closer togeth--

 

“YOOOO! Room for one more!?” Yang shouted, throwing the bathroom door open and smashing Weiss directly into the nearest wall, leaving a stunned Ruby standing red-faced in the middle of the room, staring forward as if she’d nearly been hit by a car. “Ooh, shoot. Sorry, Weiss. You should really stop standing so close to the door. I mean, you think like, one or two hits would’ve nailed that idea down in your head, but it looks like the only thing getting _nailed_ is you. Am I right, Ruby?” the blonde girl joked, smiling widely at her sister and locking her in a tight, one-armed hug.

 

“Uh… ah-ha, yeah. R-right,” Ruby replied, shaking her head and putting on a totally-not-forced-at-all grin for her big sister. “But, uh… are you okay, Weiss?” she asked, almost a little awkwardly.

 

The white-haired rag doll, practically merged with the wall at this point, slowly raised her arm and gave the other two girls a weak thumbs-up. “‘m fngh,” came her muffled reply.

 

“Yang, did you almost kill Weiss again?” came the calm inquiry of one Blake Belladonna from the main dorm room. “One of these days, you’re bound to end up paying for that, you know.”

 

“Oh, she’ll be _juuuust_ fine. She usually is, anyway. Right, Weiss, my girl?” Yang asked, still smiling widely at the Weiss-shaped pancake embedded in the drywall.

 

The pancake did not respond. Whether out of embarrassment, or something entirely unrelated, it was not quite clear.

 

“See? She’s _fine_.”

 

“Whatever you say, Yang,” Blake replied, quickly following up her remark with a loud, exasperated sigh. “Anyway, I’m heading to class. Yang, since you’re almost ready, I’ll wait for you outside the classroom, but Ruby, since I assume you’ll have to get Weiss out of the wall before she becomes a rather morbid interior decoration, you’ll be on your own,” she concluded. A quick opening and shutting of the door signaled her rather hasty departure. She was probably just trying to avoid making Weiss feel even more humiliated than she, more than likely, already did. Or she was just trying to make sure no one could hear her laugh.

 

Yang groaned loudly and looked around for a moment. Finally releasing her death hold on her suspiciously purple sister, she grabbed her favorite hairbrush and ran it through her hair a grand total of once before nodding curtly at her reflection, in what appeared to be complete and utter satisfaction. “Perfect. Alright, Ruby, have fun un-sticking the Princess from her new throne. I’ll catch you later!” she exclaimed before bolting out the door after the black-laden fourth member of Team RWBY. “ _Blaaaake! Wait uuuuuup!_ ” she called as she sprinted down the hallway.

 

The dark-haired,15 year-old girl stared after her sister for a fleeting moment before turning her attention to the girl caught quite firmly in the clutches of the dastardly bathroom wall. The moment she did this, however, she found her eyes scanning over her indisposed friend. Her long, silvery-white hair; her pale, pearly, and almost flawless skin; her long, athletic legs. She felt a familiar heat rise in her face, but she quickly shook it off. “Um. W-Weiss? Are you, uh, good to go?”

 

“Ysh, Ruby. Obfioushly. Huw coult I efer be any more ‘good to gu’ then I arn right nowf?”

 

“Right, right, that was a… a stupid question, yeah. Sorry. About the uh. The question. And the thing before the question. And before the wall thing too, I guess. I mean, u--”

 

“Pleafe remofe me fron the wall.”

 

“Right! Wall! Gotcha! Heheheh… aheh. Ahem. Ha.”


	2. Crack in the Glass

"... and so, in conclusion, that is why many tournaments have certain rules or restrictions in place regarding participants' Semblance. Any questions?" Professor Goodwitch asked, looking out toward the students gathered in the hall. "No? Of course not. There never are. Alright, you're excused."

"Wait!" a voice interjected from the suddenly bustling crowd of students, fleeing to the freedom of the outside world.

"Oh? A question, Miss Schnee?"

Weiss walked to the front of the quickly diminishing group, dragging a small, startled girl along by the cape. "It's more of a request than a question. I would like to spar with my partner. May we use the stage here as our arena?"

Professor Goodwitch raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know what this is about, Weiss?"

"Just answer the question. Please."

"Alright, alright. Unfortunately, I have another class here shortly, so I'm going to have to say no. However, you _can_ use the new training rooms we've set up near the auditorium. Does that sound like it will work for you?"

Weiss nodded curtly. "Sounds perfect. Come on, Ruby."

Ruby simply whimpered in response as she was dragged out of the room.

"Huh," Yang commented idly, having watched the whole thing from her usual spot next to Blake. "I thought she'd want to kill me for getting her stuck in the wall, not Ruby."

"Oh, I'm almost entirely certain that she still wants to kill you for that. Her dispute with Ruby is probably completely unrelated," Blake replied, pulling a book out of her bag as she began to walk out of the room.

"... I'm gonna spy on 'em."

Blake stopped in her tracks and spun around to face Yang. "No, you are _not_."

"Come _ooooon_ , it'll be fun! You can come along too, if you want. Ehhh? C'mon, you know you want toooo!" Yang offered in a sing-song voice.

"Girls, please make a decision. I don't exactly have all day to wait for you," Professor Goodwitch stated dryly, rolling her eyes.

**\----**

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, clasping her scarlet cape to her combat gear. "What's the deal with dragging me over here like that? You haven't even talked to me since the uh... incident. The wall one. This morning?"

Weiss remained silent, and slid her trusty rapier Myrtenaster into its sheath at her side.

"... and we haven't talked about the _other_ thing, either. It honestly seems like a thing that we should talk about."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the other girl replied. "All I know is that you sounded excited about that 'new trick' you learned, or whatever it was that you called it. So here we are."

Ruby frowned at Weiss and sighed dramatically. "Alright, be that way. We'll talk about it when you're ready, I guess," she said, loading Crescent Rose with the blank training rounds she had procured from a nearby box clearly labeled _"Not for Student Use."_

Weiss grumbled incoherently to herself as she left the locker room and entered the actual training room itself.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ she thought to herself, angrily. _That's what you are, Weiss Schnee. You're stupid and you're being more childish than she's ever been! How dare you constantly reprimand her for that kind of behavior and then go so far as to spit it back in her face?!_

"Are you ready?" Ruby asked, approaching her partner at the center of the makeshift arena.

Weiss inhaled, then exhaled deeply, attempting to clear her clouded thoughts. She spun around quickly and unsheathed her blade. "I am."

"Good. Here I come, Weiss!" Ruby shouted as she dashed toward the other girl, whipping out her crimson weapon and shifting it into its active scythe mode.

_Chin up, head forward, back straight, shoulders back, right foot forward_ , Weiss recounted in her head, more from force of habit than anything else. She pulled her weapon back, swapped the Dust canister to red without so much as a glance, and jabbed the blade forward with as much force as she could muster.

Ruby changed Crescent's position just enough so that she could fire it and boost herself into some kind of acrobatic spiral maneuver, and the curve of her blade caught the now blood-red Myrtenaster head-on.

The repulsion effect of Weiss's red Dust Glyph took hold and practically blasted the two girls away from each other. Weiss, not expecting this level of recoil, stumbled a bit, and by the time she had readied herself, Ruby was already running at her again, a goofy grin plastered across her face.

Ruby jumped into the air and fired Crescent Rose again, this time the momentum sending her into a wild front-flip. She gripped the scythe with both hands and hit the ground directly in front of Weiss hard, a flurry of rose petals bursting forth from the point of impact.

As the petals cleared, the hooded combatant was surprised to see that her adversary had disappeared. On a hunch, she looked to the ceiling above her only to see that Weiss, with the assistance of a blue Dust Glyph, was simply standing upside-down on the ceiling, smirking at her.

Weiss pulled back her blade and spun the canister to its violet setting, gracefully falling from the ceiling, her Glyph cancelled out. She spun around and swung the blade in a wide arc, hoping that the enhanced damage the Dust provided her sword would be enough to secure her the swift victory over her opponent.

Ruby, quickly regaining her composure, swapped her scythe to her left hand and fired it as she kicked off the ground, the blade set for a direct collision with her opponent's rapier.

Weiss's eyes widened as the crescent shape of the Rose caught Myrtenaster and ripped it right out of her hand, sending her off of her intended course.

Ruby released Crescent Rose as it made impact with Weiss's weapon and activated her Semblance, almost instantly clearing the distance between herself and her partner. She caught the older girl in her arms, bridal style, and landed on her feet with a loud, resounding thud.

For a minute, there was silence.

"... looks like I win!" Ruby said finally, smiling widely at the girl, still cradled in her arms.

"It... does look that way, doesn't it?" Weiss replied, avoiding eye contact with . "That was a very, er, neat move you did back there. With the spinning and whatnot."

"It's no standing on the ceiling, but yeah, it was alright," the younger Huntress-to-be replied cheerfully.

"Um. Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know that you can put me down now, right? In fact, you didn't really need to catch me in the first place. I would have been fine. You have seen me go through way more than that, after all," Weiss mumbled, looking very intrigued by a scuff on the training room's floor.

"Nonsense!" Ruby exclaimed, standing up, still carrying the ever-redeeming Weiss. "A leader can't just go and risk the unnecessary injury of her teammate like that! That would be _lame_ of her! Just relax and say 'thanks,' or something like that."

Weiss once again attempted to glare Ruby into something resembling nonexistence.

She failed.

"Whoa," someone breathed in awe from the entrance to the arena.

Ruby and Weiss both turned their heads to see Blake and Yang, accompanied for some reason by Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, staring right back at them.

"... well, it could be worse. There could be cherry blossoms instead of rose petals," Blake mused, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. “That would make this whole thing even _more_ cliched than it already is.”

"Uhhhhhh," Jaune added, helpful as always. "Are we, y'know, interrupting something?"

 **  
** The _THUMP_   that Weiss made when she hit the ground sounded better than when she hit the wall, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't really know what I'm doing.
> 
> BUT HERE, HAVE A SHODDILY WRITTEN ACTION SCENE.
> 
> *confetti is now everywhere*


	3. ... Who's the One to Break My Fall?

"So like, which date _is_ 'Romantic Training Battle?'" Yang mused, scratching her chin thoughtfully. "Definitely doesn't seem like a first. Or a second. Or, hell, even a third."

"Date!?" exclaimed a confused Ruby, who was obviously taken aback. "This isn't a date! We made _non-romantic_ plans to spar this morning! I just wanted to show Weiss a new move, that's all!"

"Ow," Weiss chimed in from her position at Ruby's feet.

"Oh, Weiss! I'm sorry! Here, let me help you!" Ruby said, reaching her hand out to her downed friend.

Weiss took Ruby's hand and rose to her feet. She then turned to glare daggers at the group near the door. "It's rude to just show up out of the blue like that, you know. If you wanted to tag along, you could have just asked."

"Well, you kinda stormed out of class dragging my sister along like a rag doll, not too long after I smashed you with a door, so I wasn't entirely sure how far talking was going to get me."

Blake sighed and rolled her eyes. "You would have tried to spy on them anyway, and you know it."

"Um. Weiss?" Ruby asked tentatively.

"Hang on a minute, Ruby," Weiss replied, turning toward the two present members of Team JNPR. "What about you? What are you doing with these two?"

"Er, well...," Jaune stammered, obviously intimidated. "They kind of lost you while they were following you around, and me and Pyrrha here saw you come in here..."

"We were also curious as to why Weiss seemed so agitated earlier," Pyrrha added, smiling at the heiress. "Now, though, I suppose it is quite obvious."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, see, that's what I was trying to say bef--,"

"Shush, Ruby. I want to know what she means."

"Oh wow, you really haven't even noticed? Damn, you are on a whole new level of being oblivious, Princess." Yang said, smirking at Weiss.

"Look down, Weiss," Blake stated, nodding her head towards the heiress's hand.

Weiss looked down and discovered, to her surprise, that her right hand was still holding gently to Ruby's left. She hadn't let go after she had stood up.

There was a solid minute in which everyone watched in silence as Weiss Schnee stared at her hand, her fingers intertwined with her partner's. Her face seemed to turn beet red all at once in what appeared to be a sudden moment of realization.

"I uh, tried to tell you?" Ruby offered, giving Weiss a sheepish grin.

The silent heiress slowly removed her hand from the younger girl's and dropped her arm to her side, from where it promptly decided to adhere itself to her torso.

"Not a date, huh?" Yang asked, stifling a giggle.

******----******

"Weiss, come on. They were only teasing you. They don't mean anything by it!" Ruby called, pleading to the bathroom door she sat against, clad in her favorite pajamas and cuddling her cape.

"No. I'm staying in here for the next three and a half years of my life," came a muffled reply from behind the door.

"How will the rest of us use the bathroom if you never come back out?"

"Sounds like a problem you're going to have to solve by yourselves."

"Yang did bust this door in once already, you know."

"Oh, yes, I remember," Weiss snarled in response.

There was a small silence followed by a heavy sigh. "We really do need to talk about this whole thing seriously, though."

"There's nothing to talk about!" the older girl shot back, a little more harshly than she had intended.

Ruby seemed undeterred. "Yes, Weiss, there is," she stated firmly. "Just let me in, alright?"

There was a pause.

"The door isn't even locked," Weiss grumbled. "Feel free to do whatever you want."

Ruby sighed once more and got to her feet with an exaggerated groan. She turned and slowly opened the door. Not at all surprisingly, she found Weiss pouting in a corner of the bathroom, knees hugged to her chest.

"Hey, Weiss."

"Hi."

Ruby walked over to the other girl and sat in the unoccupied spot to her left, still hugging her cape tightly. An awkward silence hung in the air like a thick fog.

“Ruby, I--”

“Have you ever thought about being in love, Weiss?” Ruby interrupted, wistfully looking up at the wall before her.

Weiss’s words caught in her throat, and she simply sat in silence for a few moments. “Mm-hmm,” she eventually replied.

“Same here. I mean, I think I’ve already told you how I want a nice, quiet life, once all this evil stuff is over and done with, right? Y’know, just like… grow up, maybe meet someone nice and get married, have kids… stuff like that.”

“Um,” came the older girl’s stunned response.

“I never really imagined who, though. Like, who I would meet. Maybe a knight in shining armor, or a prince from a faraway land… basic stuff, like the kind of guys you can _obviously_ just find walking down the road, heheh,” Ruby continued, hugging her cape ever tighter to her chest.

“Right. A prince, or a knight…,” repeated the heiress, accidentally coming off as what could almost be described as “disappointed.”

“What about you?” the younger girl asked, turning her head so that her silvery eyes once again met Weiss’s dead-on, childlike innocence shining brightly within them.

“I… don’t know, to be honest,” Weiss eventually sighed, turning her head towards the floor. “Probably the same stuff as you, if anything at all. I won’t lie, I didn’t exactly get to think about that very often. Heck, if the idea of ‘marriage’ ever really came up around my house, it was more than likely something to do with, ahem, ‘Oh, I wonder what boy will make our company look good standing beside our precious little Weiss?’ or something of the sort…”

“You’re going to have an arranged marriage?” Ruby asked, furrowing her eyebrows and tilting her head to the side in that concerned way she sometimes did.

“Oh, heavens no,” Weiss replied, almost laughing as she did so. “Over my dead body, maybe. If I marry someone, it’s going to be because _I love them_ , not because of any idiotic business contract.”

Ruby smiled widely at her partner, closed her eyes, and leaned her head back against the wall. “That’s good,” she said simply. “Make sure you hold yourself to those standards, alright?”

Weiss smiled and leaned her head back as well. “Will do.”

The two sat in silence again, heads rested on the wall behind them, only this time it was significantly less awkward.

Only after a few minutes did either of them move.

Weiss slowly shifted her body so that her head rested against the younger, slightly shorter girl’s. She felt an odd sense of accomplishment in noting that Ruby seemed to shiver slightly at the slight physical contact.

“Cold?” she asked, almost in a whisper.

Ruby tensed up, then smiled wryly, still neglecting to open her eyes. “A little. That tends to happen when you try to snuggle with the Ice Queen, herself.”

Ruby burst out laughing and Weiss’s sly grin melted into an impossibly straight line. The heiress turned to say something, but stopped short when she found herself, once again, face-to-face with her previous headrest.

“Boop!” Ruby exclaimed, grinning widely, tapping the tip of her nose against Weiss’s.

Weiss responded in kind by unceremoniously pressing her lips onto Ruby’s as clumsily and awkwardly as physically possible, eliciting a surprised “Mmph!” from her.

As the impromptu kiss went on for a few moments, Weiss gradually reached her right hand up and gently caressed the other girl’s cheek, noting that they were almost as red as the garment clutched tightly in the young teen’s arms. She couldn’t see her own, of course, but the heat in her face told her that she most likely looked the same.

Eventually, much to Weiss’s chagrin, she knew that the two of them would require oxygen. She backed away from Ruby slowly, keeping her eyes locked on the tightly squeezed eyelids of the girl living up to her name and nearly glowing a brand new shade of red.

“I… I’m sorry,” Weiss eventually whispered, turning her head away and shutting her eyes. “I-I don’t know what… okay, no, that’s a lie,” she sighed, shaking her head, “because I know _exactly_ what came over me. Look, um, let’s just forg--”

“I never imagined it’d be a princess…,” Ruby said suddenly.

Weiss looked over and saw her wide smile and red face smooshed into her cape like a child and their blanket, and was pleasantly surprised. “W-what?”

“A princess,” Ruby replied, looking back at Weiss, eyes shimmering with excitement. “I don’t think I _ever_ saw that coming, to be perfectly honest with you.”

“... Me neither.”

Ruby scooched over and buried her head in the crook of Weiss’s neck, humming happily. Weiss smiled and gave the dark-haired girl a little nuzzle.

 **  
** “I think I could get used to this, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahHAHAHAHhhaaaaaa
> 
> nice and rushed, just how it should be


End file.
